


Spanish Lullabies

by skaigecko



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 03, but happy ending!, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaigecko/pseuds/skaigecko
Summary: // "You sang me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes" //Post Amaru Kate still has nightmares. All Seth can do is comfort her the best he can.





	

The motel room was dark, only a sliver of light shining in from the lights outside their window. It was hot, like every other night in Mexico, but not unbearably so. They had the air conditioner going, but it was temperamental, turning off and on again every 20 minutes. The whirring of the fan, and the noises of the air conditioner was the only sound in the room, except for the occasional footsteps coming from outside, or the faint noise of the TV in the room connected to theirs, the one Richie stayed in. ( _"Why, Seth?" "C'mon Richie, you know why, don't be a dick.")_ This is what their nights were like.

Seth could see Kate, asleep in her bed. It's not that he's watching her sleep, she just looks so peaceful, and her face isn't filled with sadness, or pain. He wishes she could stay that way forever, that her peacefulness in sleep could transfer over to her everyday life. It's not that she's in pain everyday, but Amaru did do some damage, and it's a miracle if Kate can go through the day without once getting a faraway look in her eyes, a look that Seth doesn't have to ask her about to know what she's thinking. Whenever that happens, he usually tries to distract her, say something completely random so she's forced to come back to reality. Sometimes it works, and she lets herself be distracted; while other times she just nods along to whatever he's saying, still looking out into nothing. He hates it. Hates it with every fiber in his being, and all he wants to do is take away her pain, even bear it himself if he had to, if that meant she could be happy. But here, in this shared motel room, at least for tonight, she's not hurting. 

Maybe Seth spoke to soon.

As Seth was in another restless sleep, finally closing his eyes after making sure everything (aka Kate) was safe, he awoke to what sounded like soft sobs coming from across the room. He heart immediately broke, already knowing where they were coming from. He quickly got out of bed, and closed the distance between his bed and hers. He carefully sat down next to her, as she was on her side, tears slowly falling from her eyes. Seth wasn't exactly sure if she was asleep or not, so he lightly put his hand on her arm, calling her name.

"No, _stop_ , get away from him-"

"Kate" he softly called, her words getting louder and louder.

"Don't make me do this, please, don't hurt him!" Kate was tossing and turning now, violently thrashing around in her sleep.

"Kate! Kate wake up!' Seth grabbed her now, stilling her as he pulled her up with his arms. Sitting up, Kate opened her eyes in a panic, her chest heaving as she breathed erratically. 

"Hey, hey" Kate looked up at him, "you're okay now, I got you." Seth pulled her head to his chest, letting her rest there.

 "I'm sorry," Kate whispered.

"Shh, don't apologize," he soothed, "It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. Just relax, you're safe now." She relaxed her head into his chest at his words, breathing in and out, trying to calm down. He felt so warm against her, so strong, and safe. It felt as though he was right, and as long as she was in his arms, surrounded by nothing but  _him_ , she would be okay, and she would be safe. His hand was caressing her back, running his fingers up and down her spine. Kate never felt uncomfortable when he touched her, in fact, she craved his touch. It always made her feel wanted, like someone cared about her. Kate knew Seth cared. She knew it by the way he was holding her, and by the way he never hesitated in making her feel like she would be okay, even after all she's been through. Kate looked up at him, just stared at his face. Even though he looked tired, he still looked beautiful. Even when she first saw him, she remembered just being attracted to him, but now she finds him beautiful.

"Hey," she whispers, breaking the silence. He immediately looks down at her, his eyes filled with nothing but worry, and something else that she recognizes, but doesn't want to admit. He just stays like that, with her in his arms, him looking down at her, waiting for her to go on. 

"Do you think you could turn on the radio? I think it will help calm me down."

"Of course." He replied as he carefully pulled his arms away from her, and got up. Suddenly the room was filled with soft strokes of a guitar, then with a mans voice coming out of the speaker. He was singing a slow song in Spanish, strumming the guitar with every verse. The music helped quiet down her mind, and soon it was only filled with the melody. And Seth. He came back down and sat on the bed next to her, unsure of what to do next. She laid down, and gently tugged on his arm, motioning for him to lie down next to her. He complied, and they were facing each other, their heads on the pillows. She just looked at him, and he held her gaze. It was quiet, only the soft Spanish lullaby playing in the background. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them to find he was still watching her. His gaze was intense, and she could see a little sadness in his eyes. It was the sweetest sadness she ever saw. She knew he just wanted her to be alright. 

"Thank you." she whispered softly, breaking the silence between them. He lowers his eyes, while hers remain on his face. "I mean it, thank y-" 

"You don't have to thank me, Kate." Seth interjects, looking anywhere but her face.

"Look at me, Seth." She says gently, but with her voice holding the power to make him do anything, especially look at her. "I'm serious. Thank you Seth. You've been by my side these past two weeks since," Kate pauses, unsure of how to word it. "since the whole... thing went down, and I just wanted to say thanks. Even though I still have nightmares, you make it bearable. You make me feel safe, Seth. I don't know what I would do if..." Kate looked down, not letting herself think about what would happen if Seth wasn't there. She would probably fall apart, not in the sense that she needed a man to make her whole, but in the sense that Seth makes everything better, because he understands her pain, and knows what she went through. He knows what to do and say to make her feel normal, and more more like herself. He knows how to take away her pain, however brief that may be.

"Kate," he breathes, not knowing where to start. He just stares at her, knowing that this is the girl he would do anything for. He would never leave her, not ever again after that time he left her on the side of the road because he was an asshole, and because he didn't want to fall any deeper. 

_Well, too late for that._

He had fallen, hard, and he knew it. It doesn't scare him anymore, not like it used to when he would look at her and feel nothing but adoration, and love, but feel the need to cover it up. He knows that he loves Kate, and after her confession at the gate to hell, her " _in the eyes of the people I love"_  , he had a feeling she loved him too. He just didn't know when, or how to say it. Instead, he went with "I will always be here for you. I'm not gonna leave you, ever, so, sorry princess, but you're stuck with me." That brought a small smile to her lips. "But, um, seriously, Kate. You won't ever have to know what it's like to not have me around, to protect you, to keep you safe." He paused, realizing what he just said. "That is, if that's what you want." He quickly added, making sure she knew that everything was her choice. If she wanted to be with him, that's a choice she would make. He's not going to force her to do anything. 

She smiled again, feeling happy that he never wanted to leave. She didn't really doubt him, but it just made her feel better having it come out of his mouth. After all, she saw into his soul. She knows what he wants, and how he feels. 

"Of course that's what I want, Seth." They'd gotten closer without even realizing it, their faces inches apart. The song on the radio long gone, but another similar one taking its place. "I don't want to imagine my life without you."

"Neither do I. But, you probably know that already, seeing as how you saw into my soul and everything." Seth said lightly, but with a nervous chuckle at the end. She probably knew everything about him, and everything he wants. Does she know how much he wants her? If she does, she hasn't said anything. Yet.

Kate responds with a tiny nod, closing her eyes. She doesn't want to remember how she caused him to suffer, how she hurt him. Although, she does remember what she saw in him. Glimpses of his soul that Amaru was threatening to destroy. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that." Seth quickly said, realizing he said something stupid. He cursed, of _fucking_ course he would fuck up their conversation, remind her of the one thing he was trying to make her forget.

"No, no, it's okay." She responded, opening her eyes. She paused, then said "You know, I remember it. Your soul I mean." She was cautious, not really sure how to talk about it.

His breath hitched. Now that he knew for sure, he didn't know how he felt about that. "What did you see?"

Did he really want to know? He felt like he had to. 

"Well," Kate gulped, "It was more like what I felt." She said, looking at him as she talked. "I could feel your anger towards Amaru, for what she was doing, for how she was hurting everyone." Seth felt like there was more coming, and he was right. "For how she was hurting me." Kate finished, not knowing if she should say more.

"Well, of course I was angry." Seth said, getting heated, "She was using you to do terrible, awful things, while you couldn't do anything, but,  _watch._ " He was starting to feel angry again, and he knew that he would always feel anger and hatred when he thought of Amaru, and everything she did. He tried to calm down, to let go of his anger for now, for Kate.

"I know," Kate replied, not wanting him to become angrier. She herself was also angry, I mean, how could she not be? Everything Seth said was true. She was forced to watch Amaru hurt and try to kill the people she loves. But she doesn't want to be consumed by the anger, and she doesn't want Seth to be either. "It's over, it's done. There's nothing we could do about it now." Seth sighed, he knew she was right.

They sat in silence for awhile, as time stretched on, and Seth got tired. He didn't realize how tired he was before, but it was starting to hit him now. His eyes would drift shut, but he would force them open. He wanted to make sure Kate fell asleep before he did. He was finally about to drift off when Kate spoke up. He thought she was asleep.

"You know, anger wasn't the only thing I felt." She was debating whether or not to share that, but she thought Seth had a right to know. She also kind of wanted him to know, just to see what he would say.

He was awake now, and somehow he knew exactly what she was about to say. He didn't stop her. In fact, he wanted it out in the open. Maybe now he could stop hiding what he feels, and pretending that his feelings for her are not as intense as they actually are. 

"What did you feel?" His words coming out as a whisper.

"Love. For me."

There it was, out in the open. His breath was gone, but he felt relief. He stared at her, his gaze being lost in the depths of her green eyes. He could stare at those eyes forever. She didn't know what to do but stare back. This was new territory for them. Sure, they've flirted before, and it's no secret that they felt  _something_ for each other, but they've never stated it so bluntly before.

"Yes." That was all he said. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he didn't try to deny it. He leaned closer, looking from her eyes to her lips. She gave a slight nod, and with that he closed the already small distance between them. 

His lips were finally on hers. It felt like she has been waiting for this moment ever since they were together in the very first motel room. From his sigh, she could tell he felt the same. She couldn't believe she'd ever thought that she wouldn't fall in love with this man. It seemed inevitable. It was always going to be him. Seth. His mouth moved against hers, ever so slightly deepening the kiss. He didn't want to push her, but he just felt like kissing her forever, and never stopping. He thought she was made for him, and no matter what, it'd always be her. Kate. She pulled away first, eyes shut and lips still open. He stopped moving, and held his breath.

"I love you, Seth Gecko."

"I love you too, Kate Fuller."

They fell asleep together, his arms around her waist, pulling her close towards him. That's where she would always be, and she didn't want it any other way. She was his, completely, and he was hers, forever. She thought that she could finally be happy again. After all that they've been through, they deserved this.

They deserved happiness, and love.

They deserved each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> helloo you can find me on twitter @skaigecko  
> FYI the quote and title is from the song "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy!


End file.
